Virtual Hazard
by Ruedi
Summary: Cuando los sueños vuelven a hacerse realidad, sólo invade el miedo y la desesperación. Si se destruyo una vez, volverá a hacerlo. (Para el Torneo: Escribe a partir de una premisa, del foro Proyecto 1-8)


Esta cosa surgió luego de ver un video donde explicaban el origen de la curiosa marca de Guilmon en su pecho (que se llama "Digital Hazard"). Quedé tan impresioanda por esto que sentí la necesidad de tomarlo como fuente de inspiración.

Ahora, esta cosa no sé si quedó bien… Intenté hacer dos historias que pasaran al mismo tiempo, no sé con qué resultados. Probablemente use todas estas ideas para un futuro. Pero por ahora, quedan plasmadas aquí.

Disfruten. Y saben, los tomates al final, por favor.

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, Chiaki Konaka, TOEI, Bandai, etc., et.c)_

 _Disclaimer 2: Para el Torneo: Escribe a partir de una premisa, del foro Proyecto 1-8_

 **NOTA: Esto es un AU**

Virtual Hazard

 **Capítulo único:** _Al borde del colapso_

 _Aquélla montaña roja, omnipresente en la lejanía, apareció de la nada, trayendo miedo a quienes estaban a su lado. Tenía una cabeza sin expresión, mil brazos finos que terminaban en gancho y revoloteaban quién sabe qué cosas alrededor._

 _Al verla de lejos, Dukemon notó algo raro: las partículas cercanas desaparecían en forma de datos. Estaba completamente fuera de lugar aquello._

 _Y su pecho dolía con intensidad…_

 _.-.-._

—¿Qué tienes, Takato?

—N-no, nada. Nada —respondió el castaño mientras almorzaba con sus compañeros en el colegio. Estaba saboreando alegremente un sándwich cuando se había detenido de golpe. Miró el cielo y lo invadió una preocupación que no sabía decir de dónde salía.

—¿Estás preocupado por Guilmon? —su amiga, Juri Katou, se le acercó a él notando los ojos rojos de sus amigo llenos de incertidumbre.

—Un poco —contestó.

—Moumantai —una pequeña criatura saltó a su regazo, era blanca, pequeña y de orejas largas. Aquello era un Digimon, una criatura dotada de inteligencia artificial, creada por la compañía tecnológica D-Reaper hacía varios años. Eran pequeñas computadoras que tenían personalidad y movimiento propio. Era lo más avanzado en tecnología de punta. Y las había de mil formas diferentes y originales. El Digimon de Takato tenía la forma de un dinosaurio rojo y por eso no podía llevarlo al colegio—. No quemará nada en casa, ¿no estás tus padres allí?

—Sí, claro, pero Guilmon es… tan aniñado que…

—Como su dueño —se burló su amigo Hirokazu. Takato se sonrojó y se cruzó de brazos, se pusieron a reír.

Los Digimon significaron un antes y un después en las vidas de las personas. La compañía D-Repaer había empezado comercializando una serie de dibujos animados que cautivó a los niños, luego la franquicia se extendió tanto que decidieron darle una utilidad a las criaturas: eran computadoras con personalidad. Eran casi el sueño del hombre por tener máquinas propias a su merced. Casi, porque personas como Takato no venían a aquéllas criaturas como robots, sino, como seres con alma, independientemente de su forma.

Las clases terminaron. Matsuda saludó a sus amigos y fue caminando a casa con la cabeza gacha. Se llevó una mano al pecho, ¿por qué le habría dolido, de repente? No era para nada un joven de diecisiete años con problemas cardíacos.

Pero… ¿Y aquélla visión? ¿Aquélla torre roja?

¿Estaba pasándole algo?

.-.-.

— _No debiste venir._

— _Vine porque estoy preocupada por ti —ella mantuvo el semblante firme, al igual que su báculo dorado. Su largo cabello blanco apenas ondulaba en ese lúgubre lugar. Lo único brillante era su armadura dorada, en forma de zorro, y los ojos rojos de su interlocutor._

— _Patrañas —le respondió aquél demonio, de pantalón y chaqueta de cuero. Su semblante era aterrador—. ¿Te asusta verme así? ¿Eh, Sakuyamon? ¡Ya no te tengo miedo!_

— _¿Qué le pasa a tus ojos? ¡Son verdes, no rojos, Beelzemon! —Sakuyamon apretó con sus manos el báculo. El demonio se puso a reír socarronamente._

— _Es la Dark Area, zorra. ¿Cómo piensas obtener poder aquí? ¡Hay que ser malvado, Sakuyamon! ¡Malvado!_

 _Sakuyamon apretó su labio inferior con tanta furia que sintió casi lastimarse. Cuando era una Renamon joven, veía un travieso Impmon dar vueltas por los bosques. Crecieron casi juntos y alcanzaron etapas superiores solos. Pero Beelzemon se perdió un día y jamás regresó. Y ahí estaba convertido en lo que ella siempre temió: vender su alma por poder._

 _Se acercó a ella lamiendo sus labios. Olía a maldad._

— _Y no saldrás de aquí. Me has molestado toda la vida, ¡toda! ¡Sufrirás! ¡Sufrirás!_

 _.-.-._

—¿Ruki?

Transpiraba. Estaba pálida y tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Tomó un vaso de agua que estaba cerca. Se sentó en la cama. Le contó todo a su Digimon, Renamon, que tenía forma de zorro amarillo y estaba dotada de una increíble agudeza. No sabía cómo, pero cuando había pedido al Digimon más fuerte en la tienda, le dieron a Renamon. Y vaya que lo era.

—Esa mujer… Con el báculo, tenía tu esencia… —el Digimon la miró, intrigada—. Renamon, ¿no recuerdas quién te hizo?

—No recordamos nada hasta que nuestro dueño nos adquiere y nos activa —contestó la criatura, solemne—. ¿Estaba en tus sueños?

—No eras exactamente tú… pero… —Ruki miró el cielo de la noche por la ventana y agarró el aparto que servía como una pequeña computadora de enlace entre ella y su digimon. Era un aparto pequeño, llamado D-Ark, blanco y azul con una pantallita en el centro y unos botones. Esos, antiguamente, eran llamados como Virtual Pets y eran unos arcaicos juegos donde cuidabas y entrenabas una criatura, basados en la franquicia de la compañía. Evolucionó tanto hasta que se convirtieron en Digimon reales y ése aparo funcionaba sólo de enlace entre ellos y el mundo real, siendo el dueño humano el único capaz de maniobrarlo—. Olvídalo. Vamos a dormir.

—Si te preocupa, puedes…

—¡He dicho que vayamos a dormir! —la pelirroja solía tener mal genio de vez en cuando, pero estaba preocupada por esos nervios. Renamon suspiró y no dijo nada más.

.-.-.-.

 _Se habían reunido todos. Los doce sagrados caballeros, cubiertos por armaduras, se encontraban frente a una pantalla principal. Charlaban a quien le rendían honor y comentaban acerca de aquélla peligrosa torre roja que apareció y devoraba todo a su paso. La situación era alarmante: unos decían que había venido del mundo humano; otros decían que había salido de la Dark Area. Pero no podían ponerse de acuerdo en cómo hacerle frente a eso._

 _Omegamon, de capa roja y hombros de lobo y dragón, sugería destruirla; Dukemon proponía investigar una manera sin alterar el mundo. Discutieron, como era costumbre._

 _La sesión terminó y no lograron ponerse de acuerdo. Dukemon salió devastado y fue hasta algún bosque. Magnamon lo siguió para decirle algo que lo sacó de sus casillas._

— _Esa amiga tuya, ¿Sakuyamon? —el caballero de la lanza asintió y lo miró sorprendido—. Me dijo SaintGalgomon hace unas horas que no está en su hogar, que falta hace días. Me pidió que te avisara si la ves —no había ni terminado de hablar cuando Dukemon salió despedido, con un nudo en la garganta y preocupación en los ojos: Sakuyamon era una amiga especial para él. Había descubierto, en sus jóvenes años siendo un inocente Guilmon, que su canto podía sanar. Era el secreto mejor guardado que tenían. Nunca supo exactamente cómo había nacido con ello, por lo llevaba en su DigiCore. Ella siempre parecía estar detrás de un travieso Impmon que le pedía pelea a menudo y ella le ganaba siempre. Lo había visto convertirse en un feroz Beelzemon, pero un día desapareció y ella quedó afectada por esa ausencia. Y siempre le decía que lo iba a ir a buscar cuando sea el momento._

 _¿Ahora era el momento, Sakuyamon? ¿Cuándo una criatura desconocida parecía querer devorar el mundo?_

 _.-.-._

—¿Vas a participar del torneo? —se extrañó su amigo Jenrya con Terriermon en sus brazos. Takato asintió.

—Guilmon siempre quiere ir y yo… No lo he dejado estos dos años porque me parecía que le faltaba mucho entrenamiento, pero con tu ayuda, se hizo más fuerte, gracias Jen —el nombrado le sonrió—. ¿Tú también participarás o no? —El torneo de Digimons era una competición sana que se hacía en recintos especiales y funcionaban como batallas. Los premios eran jugosos porque eran brindados por la compañía D-Reaper, la misma que creaba todo. Takato amaba los torneos, pero había participado unas pocas veces y con resultados catastróficos. Por eso le pidió ayuda a su amigo de ascendencia china que era muy buen estratega. Entrenaron juntos y sacaron un buen Guilmon.

—No. Sabes que no soy amante de las peleas —aunque Terriermon le pedía que participara muy a menudo y Jen lo negaba—. Pero te iré a ver. Espero que te vaya muy bien. Recuerda que lo esencial es saber usar las cartas con inteligencia —Takato asintió. Las cartas eran accesorios que ayudaban al Digimon en cuestión: le otorgaban poderes, lo ayudaban con algunas cosas y hasta los podían hacer cambiar su forma a una más poderosa por breves momentos. Estas cartas pasaban por un lector en el D-Ark y mandaban información al núcleo central del Digimon y reaccionaba con sus datos—. Oí que la reina, Ruki Makino, se inscribió; el antiguo rey de las batallas, el Tamer Legendario, Ryo Akiyama también —Takato quedó petrificado en el lugar.

—¿Makino y Akiyama, juntos? No me lo esperaba… —parecía preocupado—. No les podré ganar, ¡ellos son los mejores!

—Pero no se trata sólo de ganar, ¿no? ¿No querías divertirte con Guilmon? —las palabras de su amigo lo tranquilizaron un poco.

—¡Moumantai! —Exclamó Teriermon, pasando de los brazos de Jenrya a la cabeza de Takato—. Guilmon y tú estarán bien. No tengas miedo.

—Akiyama es un buen contrincante, pero Makino me da miedo, ¡es muy fría y ha dejado Digimons convertidos en chatarra! —Jenrya suspiró: a él tampoco le gustaba la manera en la que Makino Ruki se enfrentaba. Era una chica muy ruda, muy fría y cruel. Tenía sentimientos encontrados cada vez que la veía.

.-.-.

— _¡No funcionará esta vez! —le gritó, cuando la acorraló en un rincón, ella tenía la ropa rota, la armadura rasgada y sus poderes se debilitaban. Le apretaba el cuello con fuerza—. ¡Tu odioso canto me hizo dudar mil veces! ¡No más, condenada, no más!_

 _Le faltaba el aire, definitivamente, iba a morir sin poder hacer nada para recuperarlo. Lloró en silencio y comenzó a ahogarse…_

— _¡Muere de una vez!_

 _.-.-._

Gritó en medio de la noche posterior al torneo. Su madre y su abuela golpearon la puerta con fuerza. Ruki salió con dificultad.

—Hija, estás pálida, ¿qué te pasa?

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla, Ruki?

La muchacha temblaba.

¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Quién era esa criatura demoníaca y aquélla otra, que intentaba matar a… ella? ¿A Renamon? ¿Acaso tenía algo que ver con el torneo?

Regresó a la cama poco después de tomar algo. Su compañera en forma de zorro se quedó a su lado.

—No será… ¿Una premonición?

—¿Insinúas que voy a perder mañana? ¿Eso quiere decir el sueño? —los ojos lilas de ellas se veían más fríos que nunca—. Yo no pierdo, Renamon. Y no importa que esté aquél arrogante de Ryo, ¡no nos vencerá! Somos fuertes, y ganaremos. Este tonto sueño no significa nada, ¡nada!

Pero por dentro estaba aterrada. Nunca se había sentido tan abrumada antes de un torneo…

La sede se hacía en un lugar gigante: el coliseo estaba ubicado en la planta más alta, y era la atracción principal. El resto del lugar sólo funcionaba como un evento comercial donde se podía adquirir material exclusivo de la compañía D-Reaper.

Cuando los dos reyes aparecieron, separados y a distintos horarios, la multitud sólo iba camino a ellos. Morían por sacarse una foto, pedir técnicas de ataque, consejos y demás. Ryo era un muchacho carismático, al igual que su acompañante, un pequeño dragón violeta llamado Monodramon; Ruki era reacia al público: no sonreía y parecía mostrar siempre un aire de indiferencia, por eso se movía lo más indiferente que podía.

El torneo empezó por la tarde, cerca de las cuatro. Comenzaron las preliminares y Takato estaba muerto de nervios, al igual que Guilmon. Vencieron a algunos contrincantes muy buenos, ¡incluso se sorprendió de ver a su amiga Juri! Ella tenía un gallardo Leomon a su lado que era muy hábil y astuto. Fue una sensación agridulce cuando Guilmon perdió frente a él.

—Peleaste muy bien, Juri —la felicitó.

—Tú también, ¡entrenaste genial a Guilmon! —felicitó la castaña.

—Estás ya en octavos, ¡te alentaremos con Guilmon y los chicos! —ella le sonrió, alegre y se preparó para las batallas más fuertes.

.-.-.

 _No quería oírla más, ¡no quería! Ella había significado absolutamente todo: confusión, alegría, dolor, ¡miedo! ¡Miedo! ¡Cuando cantaba se relajaba tanto que tenía miedo! Y siempre ganaba en combates, ¡siempre!_

 _Entrenó duro, y se hizo fuerte, pero aún habiendo llegado a su última etapa, era incapaz de ganarle .Un día, sin embargo, perdido en el desierto, un haz de luz lo cubrió y lo llevó a quién sabe dónde. Él sabía que esas estelas de luces eran peligrosas por ese motivo. Lo púnico que recordó fue una voz grave diciendo "Acéptame, y no volverás a tener miedo. ¡Te daré poder!"_

 _Cegado por aquello, por su hambre de venganza contra esa tonta zorra, aceptó._

 _Y cuando volvió a donde pertenecía, un Leomon pereció por sus malignas garras._

 _Había vuelto a nacer. Estaba feliz de tener el poder que tanto anhelaba. Ahora sólo restaba esa condenada, ¡pero antes necesitaba más poder!_

 _.-.-._

—¡Leomon! ¡Leomon! ¡Basta, basta!

Dos adolescentes, una chica y un chico, eran los dueños de aquél demonio de ropas negras. Cuando la batalla empezó, atacó sin piedad, como una criatura salvaje. Leomon se defendió muy bien y le dijo a su dueña que no perdiera los estribos. Fue una batalla intensa y dura. Aquél tipo no se detenía y luego de más de media hora de ir y venir, tomó a Leomon por los brazos y lo tumbó al piso.

Una pelea terminaba con un "me rindo" o estando fuera del área. Pero Leomon no gritó ni estaba alejado del área. Juri pedía al árbitro detener la pelea, quien parecía estar algo shockeado ante la escena tan bestial que en su vida había visto.

—¡Takato! —el castaño no oyó los gritos de su amigo de cabello azul y bajó por las gradas a toda velocidad junto con Guilmon. Le dolía el pecho como nunca, pero estaba tan preocupado por esa injusta pelea…

Del otro lado, Ruki miraba estupefacta. Entre sus sueños había un Leomon muerto.

—He soñado algo… _Me preocupa_.

—Sólo era un sueño —dice el Digimon.

—Eso dijiste… _Y sé qué viene ahora._

Renamon vio la escena, incapaz de creer a sus ojos. ¿Qué pasaba con los sueños de Ruki? ¿Qué pasaba con la realidad?

.-.-.

 _Él había visto cómo un noble Leomon, inocente, se perdía ante las garras de aquél tipo. Era cerca de la columna roja que devoraba información a su paso._

 _Algo explotó en él: injusticia._

 _Pero cuando intentó perseguirlo, desapareció entre la arena. Tenía que seguir a la maldad, ¡no debía dejarlo escapar! Al menos, no debía dejar hacerlo antes de que no fueran capaces de salvar su mundo!_

 _.-.-._

Takato se tropezó casi a punto de llegar a la arena. El pecho lo estaba matando. Le dolía a raudales. ¡Estaba seguro que le explotaría el corazón!

Todo pasó en un instante: el muchacho estaba por colapsar mientras en sus retinas se clavaba la imagen de un demonio aplastando el pecho de un Leomon que se defendía cómo podía. Las lágrimas y el grito de su amiga Juri retumbaban como un timbal.

.-.-.

— _¡Dos veces, no! ¡NO!_

 _Lo empujó con fuerza y alejó a Beelzemon de sus garras. Se le acercó._

— _¿Estás bien, Sakyamon?_

— _No —respondió ella, débil. Dukemon la tomó como pudo e intentó sacarla de allí, pero el demonio negro lanzó un grito al aire._

 _Él los persiguió mientras huían de la Dark Area. Cuando salieron a la superficie, la torre roja había causado más estragos. Vio un aparato grande, en forma de… nave que descendía por el cielo. ¡Eran humanos! Se ocultó entre unas pocas rocas, y recostó a Sakuyamon._

— _Descansa lo que puedas._

— _Dukemon —habló en un hilo de voz—. Esa cosa… Esos humanos, ¿están destruyendo el mundo? ¿Nuestro mundo? —el caballero no sabía qué responderle—. Oí una voz malvada hace tiempo y fui a buscar a Beelzemon, ¿tendrán algo que ver?_

 _Dukemon estaba confundido._

 _.-.-._

Takato no despertó. Lo llevaron de emergencias al hospital. Guilmon parecía haberse apagado de golpe y lo único vivo que tenía era su marca en el pecho, una marca negra que titilaba en color rojo. Técnicos de D-Reaper que se acercaron a él no fueron capaces de acceder a su sistema. Llevaron a Guilmon a otro lado, ante la negativa de sus amigos. Uno de los presentadores dijo que el coliseo iba a continuar.

Ryo Akiyama se negó a seguir, ya que habían dado como vencedor a ése demonio que dejó fuera de combate a Leomon y su pobre dueña estaba destrozada de dolor. Ruki había visto todo y seguía petrificada en su lugar.

 _Si había asesinado a Leomon… Si casi la asesina a ella o a Renamon… ¡Entonces…!_

—Renamon —susurró Ruki, casi temblando. Su digimon se aproximó más a ella.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

.-.-.

 _Los humanos sacaron máquinas pequeñas. No sabía que hacían. Estaba consternado. Oyó cosas como "tenemos lo que queremos", "éste es el mundo que necesitamos", "ya lo copiamos", "no nos sirve". Oyó un "destruir" y un "virus"…_

 _Uno de ellos, vestido de negro, con anteojos oscuros y cabello rubio, dijo algo que no entendió y la torre roja se hizo más grande y empezó devorarse todo._

 _Dukemon fue hasta donde estaba Sakuyamon y la abrazó con fuerza. ¿Qué iban a hacer?_

— _Si es el destino… Prefiero desaparecer contigo que sola._

— _¡No, debemos encontrar la manera…!_

— _¡La manera de morir, ratas!_

 _Beelzemon los encontró y se abalanzó a Dukemon, feroz. El caballero blanco se defendía con fuerza, intentado proteger a su amiga de los ataques. El demonio peleaba sin razón, cegado por la maldad. Le propinaba fuertes golpes a Dukemon, quien se defendía con su escudo e intentaba atacar con su lanza, en vano. Su pútrida risa inundaba el pequeño lugar de pelea._

 _El cielo y la tierra se desvanecían. No había manera de frenar a la torre roja. Los humanos se marchaban con aquella nave. Pero se detuvo a medio camino, a la altura de su pelea. Parecían curiosos._

 _¿Qué decían? ¿Qué querían?_

 _Dukemon era una maraña de emociones. Se puso firme, debía dar el golpe final y acabar con esto, ¡acabar con la maldad de Beelzemon!_

— _¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Ella siempre te apreció!_

— _¡Ella siempre se burló de mí!_

 _Sakuyamon, aferrándose a unas últimas rocas, se quitó el casco. Su voz resonó en todo el lugar y el tiempo y absolutamente todo, se detuvo. Su canción, con sus últimas fuerzas, paró un desastre, mientras unas criaturas blancas, pequeñas y alargadas se acercaban._

 _¿Era el final?_

 _.-.-._

En medio de una sala de emergencias, Takato despertó de golpe: a su lado estaban Jenrya y Terriermon. El castaño preguntó qué había pasado, Lee le relató el final de Leomon y cómo todo se había convertido en un caos. Preguntó por Guilmon.

—Un tipo de la compañía D-Reaper lo retuvo. En medio del caos y tú en este estado, fue imposible traerlo conmigo.

Estaba en una disyuntiva, ¿debía escaparse en ese estado para rescatar a Guilmon?

Pero no fue necesario: la puerta se abrió de golpe, ¡y un dinosaurio rojo entró!

—¡Takato! —el muchacho lo abrazó—. A Guilmon también le dolía el pecho… —luego de verlo entrañablemente a los ojos, notó que quien lo había traído era nada menos que el rey de anteriores torneos, Ryo Akiyama. Cerró la puerta tras Monodramon. Su sonrisa se esfumó en un instante.

—Guilmon resultó ser lo que el D-Reaper buscaba —los dos muchachos lo miraron con curiosidad—. Mi padre trabajó para la creación de estos Digimon —y acarició la cabeza de su compañero—. Falleció hace unos años en un accidente el cual siempre tuve sospechas del mismo.

Les contó la historia de la compañía, les contó que su padre, joven, dieron con un mundo alterno compuesto de datos digitales al que llamaron "Mundo Digital". Al explorarlo exhaustivamente entre las sombras y haber recolectado los datos necesarios, decidieron tomarlo de base para crear su fortuna. Pero no podían dejar que nadie accediera a él, por lo que instalaron un programa el cual formatearía completamente el lugar. Sin embargo, Ryo encontró en las memorias que un ser en forma de mujer paralizó el ataque por un instante. Unas criaturas blancas y pequeñas ayudaron a ese canto, pero uno de sus compañeros accionó un programa más fuerte que el que estaban usando para formatear y terminó por destruirlo todo.

—Mi padre… Puso que un caballero de armadura blanca y capa roja peleó hasta el final mientras esa mujer que cantaba se desvanecía. Luego, algo brotó de su pecho, algo rojo que se transformó en negro y al desaparecer de ese mundo… Esa cosa negra en forma de nada lo devoró…

Takato se llevó la mano al pecho, impresionado ante el relato. Tenía esos pasajes, esos sueños raros que aparecían al dormir. Jenrya le comentó que el pecho de Guilmon, el cual tenía una marca, titilaba sin parar.

—En las memorias, mi padre dijo que vio información salir de esa cosa negra y que se perdían en el espacio. No estoy seguro pero si esa información hubiera llegado a Guilmon… _Como un virus…_

El dinosaurio rojo tomó la palabra.

—Cuando ese tipo de negro atacó a Leomon, Guilmon no podía pensar. Algo se bloqueó en mí, Takato, y sólo quería… _odiar._ ¡Luego vi a esa zorra amarilla que atacaba al otro y…!

—Y los de la compañía te agarraron. Alertados por el presidente, seguro que querían evitar algo que sospecharan. No fue muy sano el haberlos golpeado, pero tenía que sacarte de allí —el dinosaurio le preguntó cómo lo había despertado—. Mi D-Ark no es como el de los demás. Pude hacerte entrar en razón usándolo. A veces… Monodramon tiene arranques violentos y ha funcionado muy bien. Creí que contigo sería igual —Takato le dio las infinitas gracias por haberlo ayudado. Jenrya consultó por la reina Makino—. Su Renamon se enfrentó sin reparos y… Sufrió el mismo destino que el Leomon de su amiga, desgraciadamente.

No la conocían, pero también les afectó esa noticia….

.-.-.

 _Al verla desaparecer, su corazón también lo hizo. La llamó pero no volvió. Sólo la vio sonreír y llorar._

— _Espero que en otra vida, seamos más felices, Dukemon._

 _.-.-._

—¡Renamon! ¡RENAMON!

En sus brazos, yacía su camarada, lanzando chispas y con muchísimos circuitos rotos. Unos tipos se habían encargado de Beelzemon, a quien llevaron a otro lado.

—Ruki… Pude vivir feliz, ¿tú?

—¡No seas tonta! ¡Te repararán! ¡Volverás a ser la misma!

Renamon sonrió y _cantó._

Su cantó la dejó petrificada: vio una criatura en forma de mujer que se desvanecía, mientras una voz gruesa la llamaba, desgarrado.

La pelirroja se abrazó más a ella.

Sí, sabía que iba a pasar por ese sueño, ¡pero no quería creerlo! ¡No quería! Renamon era todo para ella, y ahora la perdía sin motivos…

Beelzemon pareció estar infectado por algún virus que causó su descontrol, según anunció la compañía poco después. Aquello no fue suficiente para reparar a dos chicas que perdieron a sus camaradas por los terribles daños que recibieron.

Ruki no recuperó las memorias de Renamon. Se deshizo de ella y no volvió jamás a presentarse en los torneos.

OoOoO

 **EDIT 12/9/17:** No me di cuenta que al subir se perdieron los espacios que separan una historia de la otra. MIL DISCULPAS

Como nota al pie, la Dark Area es la zona oscura del mundo digital sino me equivoco. Y las pequeñas "criaturas blancas" no son más que DigiGnomes.

*Se va muy despacito antes de que la abucheen*

Sin más, ¡hasta luego!


End file.
